


現場逮捕

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 漢克與蓋文對彼此都有點意思，而康納與奈恩決定幫他們一把。





	現場逮捕

**Author's Note:**

> 在sy寫的新年禮物，現在才想到要搬運...

「副隊長。」  
  
「…」  
  
「副隊長？」  
  
「...幹嘛？」  
  
「你為什麼從來不跟李德警探說你喜歡他呢？」康納轉頭看著駕駛座上的漢克。漢克不可置信地回看他，但是康納的表情卻是一臉無辜的疑惑。他是真的不懂？漢克嘆了一口氣。  
  
「聽著，康納...有時候喜歡一個人並不需要講出來，特別當你已經半個身子躺進棺材的時候。蓋文他...他只要改改他那個嘴賤的臭脾氣，就是個有前途的警探，」漢克停頓了一下，然後聲音有些苦澀了起來，「你懂嗎？康納？他跟我不一樣...他不該浪費時間在我身上。」  
  
康納把頭重新轉向前方。他沒有跟他的搭檔說明的是，他分系過李德警探面對漢克時的呼吸、心跳還有體溫。分析的結果，李德警探也喜歡漢克的機率高達百分之八十五。另外，根據他擅自駭入警局郵件資料庫調查到的結果，李德警探以前曾數次私下拜託福勒局長將他安排成漢克的搭檔，但都被福勒以漢克目前不想要有搭檔為由拒絕了。康納幾乎可以確定，李德警探之所以對警局中的其他仿生人無動於衷、獨獨對自己態度惡劣的理由就是因為他一來便空降成了漢克的搭檔。  
  
這讓他感到自己有些責無旁貸，彷彿他真的虧欠了李德警探什麼似的。  
  
「你的脾氣也沒好到哪裡去，」康納說，「也許你們會成為那種整天拌嘴的伴侶...整天吵吵鬧鬧，但有事的時候就會背靠背地支撐彼此的那種。也許你們會適合彼此。」  
  
漢克彷彿被噎到了似的發出一聲惱怒的咕噥，「你想得太多了。」他說。但康納注意到自己提到「伴侶」這兩個字的時候心跳加速。  
  
儘管漢克不想要行動，但康納對這件事另有考慮。有一個穩定交往的伴侶對漢克的情緒方面會有幫助──雖然他現在已經不再出現自殺傾向，但整體人生觀依然偏向消極。康納喜歡他的這一位搭檔，所以也希望搭檔可以開心起來。  
  
  
當他們下車抵達案發現場時，蓋文和他的搭檔奈恩(仿生人RK900)已經站在那裡了。這是康納和奈恩搞清楚了各自搭檔的心意之後，兩邊人馬第一次被分派集體行動。他們決定馬上在這一次行動裡見機行事。  
  
蓋文轉過頭來看見漢克時，康納又檢測了一次雙方的心跳和呼吸。他更加確定他並沒有想太多。他知道奈恩也做了同樣的事情。  
  
「安德森副隊長，」蓋文冷笑了一下，「難得會身上乾乾淨淨沒有酒味的抵達現場啊。」  
  
「他其實很高興副隊長來了。」奈恩用仿生人私用頻道和康納說。  
「我知道。」康納回應。  
  
「省省吧，蓋文。你們有發現什麼了嗎？」漢克就如同往常一樣，毫不在意那句挖苦，反而用相當冷靜禮貌的語氣和蓋文談公事。  
  
「漢克其實很想再多逗逗李德警探，只是工作不允許，」康納解釋，「他其實很喜歡蓋文亂嘲諷人或亂發脾氣的樣子。警察的工作常常令人沮喪，而那讓他覺得世界上還有人有力氣和一切拚搏。」  
「我知道。」奈恩回應。  
  
「我幹嘛告訴你？你跟你的塑膠寵物不會自己查嗎？」蓋文的臉垮了下來，沒好氣地說。  
  
「他其實是在氣副隊長對他的挑釁無動於衷。」奈恩再次在私用頻道裡補充。  
「就像是小男孩拉了小女孩辮子之後，如果小女孩都不理他，只是默默地把頭髮整理好，小男孩會生氣一樣。是的，這我也知道。」康納回應。  
  
「是的，我們當然會。」漢克盯著蓋文，頗有要從現在開始掌控現場的意思。蓋文回瞪他。接著他們進入案發現場的公寓，從客廳開始進行搜索。康納和奈恩仍用私用頻道持續溝通。  
  
「蓋文的心跳剛才加速了，」奈恩告訴康納，「我最近注意到他喜歡被副隊長用凶惡的眼神盯著，這是他一直去挑釁副隊長的理由之一。這方面我承認我不太理解。」  
「有時候被征服或即將被征服的感覺會帶來快感。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「馬庫斯曾經略略跟我提過他和諾斯之間的一些事情。他說他很少有機會可以處在被征服的一方，而那種感覺令他滿意。」康納說，完全置自身族群領袖的隱私於不顧。  
「...好的。」奈恩簡短地回應，但語氣略顯困惑。不過，這些微的困惑不妨礙他擬訂計畫。  
  
奈恩觀察了周遭的環境，然後在處理器中模擬好了接下來的一切行動。  
  
十五分鐘後，他轉過頭，對著漢克說話，「副隊長，我認為蓋文在隱瞞一些他的發現。」  
  
「什麼？」蓋文跟漢克同時說。  
  
「我沒有！我他媽什麼屁都還沒找到！」蓋文立即自清，同時不可置信地看向奈恩。眾所周知，奈恩對他的搭檔一向很溫順，只在非常必要的時刻才會不聽從他的指示，更罔論是栽贓他。  
  
所以漢克自然是相信奈恩的。「你隱瞞了什麼？」他正面轉向蓋文，眉頭皺了起來，藍色的眼睛銳利地盯著蓋文看。「我才沒有！我他媽的連根頭髮也沒找到！」他對著漢克吼，「奈恩！」他又對著奈恩怒吼，但是奈恩向後退。  
  
「蓋文，」漢克慢慢地前趨逼近蓋文，後者立即把目光重新轉回他身上，「如果這是為了功績，我可以讓給你，」他居高臨下地看著蓋文，「但你得說實話。有人被殺了，而你的職責是盡可能地調查，並且和同個小組的人分享你的發現。」他的聲音低沉但鏗鏘有力。蓋文被他步步逼退，直到背部貼上了牆壁。他粗重地呼吸。  
  
「我檢測到李德警探的心跳頻率上升，」康納在私用頻道裡表示，「出汗增加，以及──」  
  
「他硬了。」  
「什麼？」  
「蓋文他勃起了。他的陰莖開始充血了。是性興奮。」奈恩語氣一如既往地冷淡。  
「...你連這個都可以檢測得到？」  
「我更新，更快，更強。」奈恩平靜地表示，「蓋文因為被副隊長壓制而感覺到了性興奮。在最理想的情況下，副隊長最好能直接脫掉他的褲子然後強姦他，並且在操到他快射精的時候停下來，威脅他說除非說出他在隱瞞什麼否則就不讓他高潮。我確定蓋文曾有過這類的性幻想。」  
「...奈恩，那是犯罪。人類的性不是那樣運作的。人類並不總是真的想實現他們的性幻想。」康納解釋。漢克老是抱怨他像個機器人。他真該看看奈恩。  
「好吧。我承認我的社交方的功能可能確實不如你，」奈恩說，「那麼我現在可以行動了嗎？」  
「讓他察覺李德警探勃起了？」  
「是的。」  
「好吧，但是如果有人問起來，我對此一無所知。」  
  
康納到另一間房間避難。奈恩退到客廳角落，彎下身，用力拉扯了地毯，然後用最快的速度跑到另一個房間躲了起來。  
  
  
  
漢克感覺到腳底一滑；他本能地想要用手支撐，但是他面前完全沒有空間了，於是他本能地抓住了蓋文的肩膀。但是蓋文也往下滑，漢克這才發現是地毯移動了。於是他們就這樣維持著漢克扶在蓋文的肩膀上的姿勢往蓋文的方向滑倒了──  
  
簡直就像是漢克把蓋文撲倒了一樣。  
  
蓋文倒抽了一口氣。漢克壓在了他的身上，男性體味和威士忌的味道竄入他的鼻腔。但那都不是最要緊的，最要命的是：漢克的大腿硬生生地壓在了他的勃起上。  
  
漢克用手稍稍支撐起上半身，看著身下的蓋文。出於某種複雜難解、但其實也極其簡單的原因，他沒有把大腿從蓋文的褲檔上移開。有好幾秒的時間，他們只是對望。  
  
蓋文看著漢克那雙湛藍的眼睛。它們此刻傳達出的是驚訝與不解。他更喜歡它們傳達出侵略與支配的時候，就像以前那樣，在率領著一整隻小隊破門進入製毒工廠之前，漢克銳利的目光會掃過小隊裡的所有人。蓋文那時總會提醒自己，他不該在任務前想到性。就像現在，他們正在執行任務，他不該有那種衝動，想去用他的陰莖摩擦漢克那粗壯的大腿。  
  
「你在幹什麼！」他回過神來怒吼，「快從老子身上下去！」但他的語調卻開始顫抖。去摩擦漢克的大腿的想法讓他的胯下更加炙熱敏感了起來。他感到恐懼──漢克會察覺到，他不但沒有因為被一個老男人壓在身上而感到不適，反而更加興奮了。「我說你快他媽的下去！小心我宰了你！」蓋文想把漢克推開，但是漢克卻用力把他的雙手壓制在地板上。蓋文瞪大眼睛。他被漢克完全主宰了，蓋文意識到這件事之後隨即感覺到他的陰莖開始硬得發痛。他眼睛濕潤了起來──漢克一定發現了，他會怎麼想他？蓋文陷入了恐慌之中。  
  
漢克一瞬間不明白自己為什麼沒有退下，壓住蓋文雙手的舉動也完全是反射動作，不經大腦。他貼得更近了一些。蓋文這是在玩火，他心裡有個聲音告訴他。蓋文不知道他每一次對他的挑釁在漢克的眼中都是一種邀請。來吧，看見我這麼放肆了嗎？我年輕又有精神，所以快點過來，擊碎我、蹂躪我──每當蓋文對他口出狂言，漢克的所見所想都是這一類的念頭。  
  
而此刻不單單是狂言，還有那頂著他的大腿的清晰觸感。那觸感在他壓住蓋文的手之後變得更明顯。蓋文是什麼時候有那種感覺的？那種感覺是衝著他來的嗎？如果是──那難道不是另一種挑釁？那難道不是更加露骨的邀請嗎？  
  
「漢、漢克...」蓋文看著漢克。漢克在他的眼睛裡看見一點點淚水。那麼近，他只差那麼一點點就能照他一直以來所想的那樣，讓蓋文這隻個性頑劣的小野貓認清自己的弱勢了。他能忍住嗎？漢克吞了一口口水。他能忍住這種誘惑嗎？  
  
「我...」漢克緊抓著自己的理智，「我可以嗎？」他瞇起眼睛。蓋文震驚地望著他；想也不需要想對方是在徵詢什麼樣的許可。該死。如果他在這裡回答不要，漢克一定會放開他。他寧可漢克直接對他動手，他起碼還能假裝他是被硬來的。但是，不可能。漢克不是那樣的人。他的小隊長，現在是副隊長，也許暴躁、也許強硬，但他永遠不傷害人。蓋文知道。當他看著漢克手裡捧著那個母親因為吸毒暴斃而哇哇大哭的嬰兒時，他知道。這就是為什麼他愛他，也愛被他控制──被漢克制伏時，你感到刺激，但同時也知道你是安全的。他強悍、狂躁但又溫柔。  
  
而此刻他正被他壓在身下，他還能有什麼反應呢？  
  
  
蓋文深吸了一口氣，「你知道嗎...」他看著那雙藍色的眼睛，顫抖地說：「其實，隨便你吧。」  
  
漢克吞了吞口水。蓋文，這隻桀傲不遜的野貓，被他壓在地上、勃起著、眼睛半閉，說...隨便他。  
  
他依然壓制著蓋文的雙手，但撐起了身體改用雙膝跪地。蓋文不明白他要做什麼，「你...」但是他還來不及說話，漢克就抬起了右腳膝蓋硬生生開始蹂躪他的胯下。「嗯啊──」蓋文仰頭發出一聲難耐的呻吟，然後淚水飆出他的眼眶，一邊本能地掙扎著。他知道他在漢克的面前不知羞恥地叫出聲了──他甚至都沒辦法用手摀住嘴，只能在漢克用他的膝蓋不斷苛責他的陰莖時不停地發出引人遐想的軟膩聲音。陰莖分泌出的前液弄濕了他的內褲，讓柔軟的布料隨著漢克的膝蓋在他的陰莖上摩擦、滑動著。「哈啊、嗯...啊...」蓋文一邊噙著淚一邊搖頭。他不能控制自己的手、不能控制自己要不要叫，漢克在他面前盯著他，而這一切讓他害怕的卻也都讓他更興奮。他想到自己就像那些隔著褲子被女人用腳踩而興奮的變態。  
  
「漢克...漢克...」他虛弱地叫著漢克的名字，語氣明顯帶著請求──但他卻遲遲無法說出是要請求漢克停下或者繼續。「漢克...我...嗯...啊...我已經快...」他難耐地呻吟著。他在和以前的那些床伴相處時，持久度從來沒有讓對方失望過，但此時蹂躪著他下身的人是漢克安德森。他光是被這個人用目光盯著就會忍不住興奮起來，更何況是被他按在地上用膝蓋直接刺激。  
  
漢克持續動作著。蓋文軟黏的呻吟和濕紅的眼眶都讓他滿意極了。「沒關係，」他一邊繼續用膝蓋蹭著蓋文一邊低聲說，「沒關係，就這樣射出來。」蓋文難以置信地望著漢克，但同一時間漢克突然加大了蹂躪的力道，強烈的快感從蓋文的陰莖往他的背脊往上竄升，「啊──！」他緊閉起眼睛，淚水再度滑落了下來，但他的雙腿卻配合地更加敞開；他忍不住挺腰，同時發出了更露骨的呻吟，「啊──哈...」。漢克能看見他的褲子上已經能看到一點點被前液弄濕的深色痕跡。「覺得舒服的話就射吧。你又濕又硬，蓋文。」他說。他看著、感受著蓋文深陷在情慾中的樣子，在他的手掌下蓋文的脈搏跳得劇烈。但蓋文已經不再掙扎了；小野貓已經臣服在了他的身下。  
  
蓋文緊閉著眼睛嗚噎著、強忍著巨大的快感，甚至都沒發現他的腳不知何時已經抬起來勾住了漢克的身軀。緊接著他就被漢克吻住，漢克的味道和微微的酒精味竄入了他的喉嚨，漢克的鬍子搔刮著他的下巴。他在驚嚇、興奮和劇烈的狂喜中一陣掙扎，然後一邊被漢克強吻著一邊顫抖著射在了褲子裡。他感到脫力，全身都軟了下來。  
  
「哈啊...唔嗯...啊...」漢克的嘴唇離開之後，蓋文劇烈地喘氣。他的臉上都是淚水，褲子裡一蹋糊塗。  
  
漢克一瞬間清醒過來，發覺他做了什麼。他玩弄了蓋文，還吻了他；他們之間的關係從此之後再也不會一樣了，而這一切都發生得太突然，他根本沒準備好。完蛋了，他想到──還有，他驚覺：那兩個塑膠渾蛋呢？  
  
他慌慌張張地爬起身，但康納和奈恩都不在客廳。謝天謝地。  
  
他轉身，發現蓋文還躺在原地。「蓋、蓋文？」他有些結巴。  
  
蓋文轉過頭來看他，輕輕地笑了一下，還保持著被漢克壓制時的姿勢；漢克愣住了。「我從很久、很久以前就想要這個。」蓋文的語氣很輕；他看著漢克，眼神有些迷濛，彷彿身陷於回憶之中。「我看見你闖進犯案現場，把那些傢伙的手扯到背後反壓在地上，」他又轉頭看著天花板，「我在旁邊一邊用槍指著其他人，一邊偷瞄你。我幻想被你壓制的人是我。」他說，一邊淺淺地笑著，語氣甚至有些懶洋洋。  
  
漢克重新走回蓋文身邊。他蹲下來把蓋文扶起來。他們又對看。蓋文的笑容漸漸消失，「我能問原因嗎？」他說，虛弱的語氣跟平常完全不同。「原因...」「你為什麼對我做這件事？」蓋文看著他，「是因為好玩嗎？」他一邊說一邊慢慢地搖著頭；接著他又把頭轉開，盯著地板看，「是...一時興起嗎？」他又問。  
  
漢克注意到蓋文的語氣有些悲傷。他不喜歡這樣。他突然又想到康納在車上對他說的話：「你為什麼從來不跟李德警探說你喜歡他呢？」  
  
「我這麼做是因為...」漢克猶豫了一下，「因為我跟你一樣。我想做類似的事情想很久了。」  
「真的？」蓋文輕笑了一下，「也許你想到的只是性。」  
「我不對任何人想到性的，蓋文，」漢克湊近他；蓋文的臉又開始紅了，「我對我喜歡的人想到性。當我喜歡的人被我壓著還勃起了的時候，我想對他做一些跟性有關的事。」  
  
蓋文還沒反應出這些話的意思之前，他就又被漢克吻上了嘴唇。他們的舌尖互相交纏。蓋文一邊吻著，一邊細細地咀嚼著漢克話裡的意思。他感覺就像在作夢。他做過無數個跟漢克有關的春夢，每一個都是真槍實彈的內容，而現在他們甚至都沒有真的做過，但他卻感到前所未有的滿足。他想到不論以前或現在，他總是在被漢克盯著看時想到性。他們因為同樣的理由產生同樣的想法。他們是一樣、一樣的。蓋文想到這裡，用雙手環上了漢克的脖子，熱烈地回應。  
  
好幾分鐘之後他們結束了這個綿長的吻。蓋文低下頭，「嘿...」他笑了一下，「看得出來你的確想到性。」他用下巴指指漢克褲子突出的一包。「喔，這個啊，」漢克聳聳肩，「那就請李德警探隨我一起去調查一下這間公寓的臥室。」  
  
「如果我說不呢？」蓋文本能地唱反調。  
「那麼我有一雙手銬。」  
  
手銬。蓋文再度興奮地戰慄。  
  
「喔，那我一定會反抗到底的。」他顫抖地笑著說。  
  
  



End file.
